Thawed Heart
by googlygummybear
Summary: Anna and Elsa's cousin, Jesselyn, comes to visit. When she meets Olaf, a special friendship forms. But what happens when Jesselyn develops true feelings for a certain snowman?
1. Jesselyn

**I've had this idea in my mind for a while, and I'm just now getting it written out. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

Jesselyn had thought of marriage, as most girls had. She wondered what her groom would be like, how her dress would look, and had planned all the aspects of the magical day in her mind. But the day her mother told her she would be getting married, to a man she had never met, all those thoughts vanished, and panic set in.

Her soon to be husbands name was Nathaniel, the Prince of Aldia. Jesselyn had seen him, at royal gatherings, but she had never truly met him. From the glimpses she had caught, she could tell he was rather handsome. She had constantly heard other royals her age talking about his looks, from what she could tell his most striking feature were his bright green eyes. Though the only feature she had ever truly been able to make out was his dark chocolate brown hair, that was short and well kept.

Currently Jesselyn sat in the library in her cousins' castle. Her cousins Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle, had gladly agreed to Jesselyn visiting them for a few weeks. Her mother and her had been in a strained relationship since she had informed Jesselyn of the wedding, and finally she had decided that a break was exactly what they needed.

Jesselyn looked out the window into the courtyard of the castle. There she saw Anna and Kristoff sitting on the edge of one of the two fountains. Sven was currently chasing Olaf around the courtyard as Olaf held a carrot in his wooden hand. She smiled, Olaf had become a close friend of Jesselyn's in the few days she had been at the castle.

The two shared many common interests despite their obvious differences. Jesselyn's first day in the Arendelle was spent in the castle garden, admiring the beautiful flowers. Elsa had been in meetings the entire day while Anna and Kristoff had went into town to spend the day together. While Jesselyn had been admiring the bright, freshly blooming tulips, she had heard a small voice, talking about all the beautiful flower colors. She had followed that voice to see the small snowman talking to Sven about the flowers. When Olaf noticed her, he immediately broke into a huge, buck toothed grin.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he had said, coming up to her and extending his small branch arm towards her.

Though Jesselyn had been startled by the sight of a talking snowman, she had already known of his existence. Anna had sent her letters upon letters about life in Arendelle after the Great Thaw. She had spoken about how she and Elsa had began spending time together once again. She had went on for two pages about her relationship with Kristoff, and she had ended with writing about how she thought Jesselyn and Olaf would have been great friends.

Jesselyn had smiled warmly at the small snowman, "it's nice to meet you Olaf, I'm Jesselyn. I'm Elsa and Anna's cousin."

The snowman smiled and immediately the two got into a conversation about the lilacs that had yet to bloom. Jesselyn then began feeding Sven carrots as Olaf began picking flowers. After a whole bag of carrots were gone, Olaf had gone up to Jesselyn and had given her the flowers, a shy smile on his face.

"Only the prettiest flowers for the prettiest girl."

After that Jesselyn and Olaf went for walks through the garden almost everyday, though on days when the weather was less than kind, they sat around in the library as Jesselyn read her favorite fairytale stories out loud to Olaf as he sat in front of her on the carpet.

"There you are Jesselyn," Elsa said as she entered the library.

Jesselyn turned and smiled at her cousin, "is there something you needed," she asked.

"Anna suggested we have a picnic in the gardens, would you like to join us?"

"Of course, that sound wonderful." Jesselyn stood up and walked along side Elsa towards the gardens.

When they entered the small clearing of the gardens, Jesselyn saw Anna and Kristoff sitting on a large red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket in between them. Anna smiled as she and Elsa sat down.

"Where are Sven and Olaf?," Jesselyn asked. Usually whenever they ate outside like this he was hovering over Kristoff's shoulder, most likely praying to be fed a carrot, and Olaf was usually relaxing in the grass.

"No, he and Olaf are in town," Anna said as she began unloading the picnic basket. "Why do you miss Olaf?" She asked after seeing Jesselyn's slightly disappointed look.

Jesselyn's cheeks turned a light shad a link upon hearing this, "no, I was j-just curious."

"Then why are you blushing?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not blushing," she defended, attempting to hide her face with her bangs.

"You're blushing," Kristoff said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Jesselyn put her head down a little more and bit into her sandwich. Anna didn't say anything else, and she and Kristoff got into a conversation between the two of them and Elsa sat and ate in silence.

When they had finished all the food and had cleaned up, they all went back into the castle. Kristoff decided to go into town and find Sven, leaving Anna, Jesselyn and Elsa alone in the library.

"Jesse, I'm sorry for teasing you like that," Anna said sincerely.

Jesselyn simply smiled, "it's alright Anna," she looked out the window and saw Olaf playing with a few children in the courtyard, "actually can I ask you both something?" She said quietly, glancing at her cousins.

Both nodded, "of course you can," Elsa said, offering a smile.

"Just please don't freak out, but," Jesselyn trailed off. Her eyes once again catching glimpse of Olaf. From the window she could see the smile on his face as he ran around with the children, "I think I may be falling in love with Olaf."

Both Elsa and Anna's eyes widened, they glanced at each other before moving to stand next to their cousin by the window. "Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

Jesselyn shook her head, "I'm not sure, I bet you both think I'm crazy," she moved away from them and fell back into a chair, "but whenever I'm with him, I can't stop smiling, I get butterflies in my stomach."

"Are you sure you love him?" Elsa questioned.

"Elsa, I think she does. Even though Kristoff and I have been together for awhile, I still feel that way when I'm with him," Anna said sitting down next to her cousin.

"But none of that matters, he's a snowman, and I'm a human," Jesselyn said, running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe it's not actually love, maybe it's just nerves," Elsa suggested, "you are getting married in two weeks, to a stranger at that."

Jesselyn nodded hesitantly. Though she tried to convince herself that, that's what was happening, in her heart she knew it wasn't nerves. She was in love with Olaf the snowman, after a week of knowing each other and constantly spending the days together, she had fallen for the cute and adorable snowman.

"I think you're right," she said, only saying it to ease the mind of her cousin. From her seat she could see that ice had begun to form on the carpet, and she could tell Elsa was tensing up. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Jesselyn pushed herself out of the chair, not allowing either of her cousins to say anything else. As she exited the library, she ran into Kristoff who smiled at her. She returned it but continued on without a word towards her bedroom.

She immediately went to closet after entering her room. Slipping out of her dress she pulled on her nightgown before sitting down at the vanity. She slowly began brushing through her brown locks, her mind wandering.

When the door to her room opened, she turned, her cheeks flushing a light pink as she saw Olaf standing in her doorway. "Hello Olaf."

"Hi, Anna told me you were going to bed," Jesselyn nodded, setting down her brush, "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Thank you Olaf," he smiled and nodded before waving happily and skipping out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Jesselyn groaned and placed her elbows on the vanity, letting her forehead rest on her palms, _"what am I going to do?"_

She reluctantly got up and went to her curtains. Through her window she could see the courtyard, which was currently empty due to the fading sun. She pulled the thick curtains closed, darking the large room. Her feet slowly carried her to her bed, she fell onto her stomach and curled up against a pillow, not even bothering covering up with the large comforter, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this, next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

**P.S. For anyone wondering about my other Frozen story, _'Was It Just A Dream?' _I will hopefully be updating soon.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	2. Love?

**Sorry for such a short chapter. But I decided the next part should be a chapter all on its own. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Anna huffed as she poked her eggs with her fork, her mind continually wandered to the words Jesselyn had spoken yesterday in the library. If her cousin felt they way she said she did about Olaf, then she wanted to help her.

She knew the feeling of not being supported in love, at least she had when she had thought that she truly loved Hans. Anna didn't want her cousin to be denied love, but what could be done? Olaf was a snowman, made of snow, with no skull or bones. And Jesselyn was a human, with bones, and skin. They were completely different, and it was doubtful that Jesselyn would ever be able to truly pursue the love she felt for the snowman.

"What's wrong Anna?" Elsa asked from the opposite end of the dinning table.

Anna set her fork down on the table and frowned, "I just can't stop thinking about what Jesselyn said last night."

"I know what you mean, I'm still slightly confused about it."

Before Anna could say another word, the door opened and Olaf strolled in with a large smile. "Morning you two," he said happily.

"Good morning Olaf," Anna said, giving the snowman a small smile. Her and Elsa shared a look, both thinking the same thing. "Olaf, what do you think of Jesselyn?" Anna asked, earning a strained look from Elsa.

The snowman tilted his head at the Princess, "I think she's great, why?"

Anna glanced at her sister, noting the glare that was set on her face, "do you like her?"

He nodded, "of course I do."

"How much?"

Olaf frowned, his eyes narrowing as he though about the answer, "I don't know really," he said, somewhat hesitantly.

Anna gave a small smirk, "could you maybe say that you," she paused, once again catching a glimpse of Elsa's glare, "love here?"

"Love?" The snowman asked, the princess nodded, a smile on her face, "I think, that maybe," he trailed off.

Anna squealed happily, "you do love here," she said, pointing a finger at the snowman.

"Who loves who?" Kristoff's voice asked as he entered the dining room.

She smiled and look at Kristoff, "Olaf loves Jesselyn, and guess what," she spoke. She practically bit her tongue, trying to hold back yelling her news.

"What?" The ice harvester asked, a knowing look on his face.

"Jesselyn loves Olaf back," she practically yelled.

"Anna!" Elsa said in disbelief.

"What, I'm just trying to help."

"But Jesselyn can't love me," Olaf said, his mouth fell to a frown, "I'm a snowman, there's no way to change that."

"Actually there may be one way," Kristoff said hesitantly, "but I don't know if it would work."

"Well what is it?" Anna asked, she grabbed onto his sleeve and jumped up and down excitedly.

Kristoff smiled and shook his head, "follow me."

Olaf and Anna followed him happily, both practically skipping along. Elsa stayed where she was, eyes wide, still surprised by her sister. She shook her head to clear her mind and rose from her chair. Leaving the dining room she went to the office, hoping to keep her mind off of it by working on creating good relations with a few resisting kingdoms.

"Where are we going?" Olaf asked curiously as Kristoff hooked Sven up to the sleigh.

"We're going to see my family," he replied, jumping into the sleigh, soon followed by Anna and he snowman.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story for you all. Please review with any notes or suggestions.**

**~Googlygummybear~ **


	3. Human

**Chapter three, sort of... Not as exciting as I had hoped. Again it's a little short, but the next part is going to be new chapter, and may be one of my favorite chapters so far.**

* * *

Anna jumped out of the sled as soon as it stopped, after traveling for a few hours, she Kristoff and Olaf had made it to where the trolls resided. She had no idea what Kristoff thought the trolls could do, but she would have bet her life saying it had to do with Grand Pabbie and his amazing magic.

The ice harvester adjusted the strap that laid across his shoulder as he made his way to the middle of the clearing. Olaf followed him happily, watching in excitement as the mossy rocks began shaking and rolling around, only to reveal the trolls themselves.

Bulda gave huge smile, "Kristoff's back, and he brought his girl," she said, making her fellow trolls cheer.

Kristoff's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, he rubbed his neck and let out a sigh, "it's nice to see you all, but I need to talk to Grand Pabbie."

A large boulder then rolled down one of the small hills and it unrolled revealing Grand Pabbie, looking at Kristoff with a soft smile, "what's wrong Kristoff?"

"We were wondering if you good help us with a love emergency," Anna said seriously as she stood next to Kristoff.

"What do you mean?"

"Our friend Olaf is in love with Anna's cousin, Jesselyn," Kristoff began explaining.

"And she loves him back, but since he's a snowman," Anna trailed off, Grand Pabbie most likely knowing where she was going.

"Are you asking to turn him into a human?" He asked, voice filled with surprise.

Kristoff nodded, "yes, I know it's a lot to ask, but-" he was cut off by Grand Pabbie walking past him towards Olaf.

"You truly love this girl?" He asked the snowman, Olaf nodded, a smile on his face, "I will help, but I cannot guarantee it will work."

"Thank you Grand Pabbie," Anna said, a huge smile already on her face.

"Come with me Olaf," he said, leading the snowman down a small path, and into a different clearing.

"Where is he taking Olaf?" Anna whispered to Kristoff, concern lacing her voice.

"Don't worry dear, your friends in good hands," Bulda announced as she popped in between the princess and ice harvester.

Anna nodded hesitantly, she knew that Grand Pabbie's magic was amazing, but she was still worried it wouldn't work. Kristoff led her to a rock and sat down with her, chatting with her to keep her mind off of the snowman. It was a while before they finally saw Grand Pabbie returning down the path. Both jumped up and hurried over to him.

"Did it work?" Anna asked hopefully, her hands were clasped together tightly as she waited for a human Olaf came down the path.

He smiled, "yes it worked, he should be back shortly," he then curled up and rolled away, most likely to rest.

A minutes late someone walked up the path, Anna and Kristoff gasped at the man. He had pure white, slightly long and messy hair, his skin was extremely pale and his eyes a dark grey color, he wore a loose white shirt and brown pants, his feet were bare.

"Olaf is that you?" Anna said, moving closer to him slowly.

He looked up at Anna and then at his fingers, curling and uncurling them, "I think so," he said as he flipped his hands over excitedly.

"Look at you Olaf, you have a skull, and bones," Kristoff said hitting him lightly on the arm.

Olaf stumbled a bit and rubbed his arm, "yeah, I'm actually human."

Anna suddenly started giggling and jumping up and down, "now you and Jesse can be together."

"Come on, let's get back to the castle," Kristoff said. He grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her along, Olaf followed slowly.

He slowly sat down in the sleigh and sat back as Sven started moving, letting the wind blow through his hair. "This is going to be amazing," the ex-snowman thought.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness, but I didn't really know how to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and review.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	4. Dream Come True

**Finally done, hope you all enjoy.**

**Shoutout to _Fbowles98_, a good friend of mine, both on here and in real life. Without her pushiness I wouldn't have worked to finish this as fast a I could. Just kidding she's awesome.**

* * *

Jesselyn sighed as she sat in one of the many chairs scattered around the library. Her elbow rested on the arm, allowing her chin to rest on her palm. She had been up for hours and couldn't find Anna or Olaf anywhere. She hadn't been able to ask Elsa about there whereabouts due to the many meetings she had piled up. As usual she sat, watching a few young children play in the courtyard, an open mystery novel lay forgotten in her lap.

She desperately wanted to return to her bed and fall asleep, but after futile attempts at falling asleep last night, she knew it would be useless. Her subconscious refused to let her be, yelling at her to get over her feelings for Olaf, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. The snowman had captured her heart, and she was head over heels in love with him, but it was getting more and more difficult to ignore the nagging in the back of her mind that told her it would never be.

A knock on the library doors woke Jesselyn from her thoughts, she turned and smiled when she saw Anna, followed by Kristoff, entering the library. "Hello Anna, Kristoff, where have you two been?"

Anna bit her lip, trying to hold back her squeal, "we were greeting a new friend, and we'd like you to meet him," she said, obviously struggling to keep her voice calm.

Jesselyn raised an eyebrow curiously, "alright."

She stood up and moved closer to the doors, her dress moving lightly around her ankles as she stopped next to Anna. Kristoff reopened the door and a young man with pure white hair and grey eyes walked into the room. He wore well tailored clothing with black knee high boots.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Anna said with a large smile. She grabbed Kristoff's arm and pulled him out of the library.

Jesselyn turned towards the young man, a kind smile present on her face. She gave a small curtsy towards him, "it's very nice to meet you, I'm Anna and Elsa's cousin Jesselyn."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, he brought it to his lips and laid a small kiss on her knuckles, "hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he said, amusement dancing in his eyes as he saw Jesselyn's face go from confusing, to surprise and finally settling on happiness.

She stood up straight and threw herself against the past snowman in a large hug, "Olaf, you're human," she said, looking him over and running a hand through his hair.

Olaf nodded, moving his hand to lightly caress her face, "Kristoff asked his family, and they were happy to oblige."

Jesselyn's eyes widened, "you mean the trolls?" He nodded, "I knew they were magical, but I never would have guessed they'd be able to do this."

"They did it for true love," he said lightly, a sweet and charming smile on his face.

"You, love me?" The princess asked. Never had she imagined those words coming out of Olaf's mouth.

"It seems that way, doesn't it Jesselyn." He said, moving closer to her.

"I cannot believe this," she mumbled, letting her bright blue eyes meet his dark grey ones.

He chuckled, using his hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ears, "believe it."

Jesselyn simply smiled and wrapped her arms around him, praying that this wasn't a joke, or worse, a dream. She pulled away when Olaf grabbed her hand, holding it securely in his larger one. He gently pulled her along with him, out of the library, through the hallways and into the gardens of the castle. Together they walked around the gardens, their fingers laced together, smiles of contentment showed on their faces.

At some point Olaf had plucked a tulip from one of the bushed and arranged it in her hair, she smiled and ran her fingers lightly over the petals. When they finally left the large bushes filled with flowers, they came to a large clearing, lit up by the warm sun.

They sat down on the ground and watched the few clouds roll across the sky. Their diners were still laced together as Jesselyn leaned against his chest, relishing in how warm he was. A laugh escaped past her lips as she thought about the irony of him being warm. Since only yesterday he had been a snowman who had needed a personal flurry to keep him from melting.

"What's so funny?" Oalf questioned, a smiled on his face as he glanced down at her.

She shook her had, shaking a few tendrils of hair loose from her bun, "I was just thinking of the irony of how warm you are," she explained, "considering you used to be made of frozen water."

"You've made a good point," he moved his face towards hers, letting the tips of their noses brush each other's.

Jesselyn's cheeks turned a light pink as she breathed in his scent, he smelled of the woods, which made sense due to him being with the trolls. Her eyes took in his newly acquired features. His pale skin, his intense and loving grey eyes, and the way his pure white hair swept across his forehead, her eyes finally landed on his lips, they were pale but still had a tint of pink to them.

Quickly she averted her eyes and she glanced up meeting Olaf's eyes once again, he leaned in closer, if that was even possible. She could feel the warm breaths coming from his lips warming her own. Before her brain caught up with her, she moved her lips, closing the gap and letting their lips mold together.

Olaf didn't object, he simple wrapped both his arms around her back pulling her closer, instinctively she let her arms wrap themselves around his neck, her fingers knotting themselves in his soft white hair. Their kiss lasted what felt like forever and a day, when they finally pulled away, their breaths shallow.

"I love you Jesselyn," he muttered quietly, before kissing her lightly again.

"I love you too Olaf," she said, a smile spreading across her face. This was official, it wasn't a joke, though it was a dream. A dream come true.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you want to see! Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	5. Surprise!

**So excited for you to all read this chapter, I threw in a few things I thought you all might like. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Jesselyn smiled as she braided a young girls hair in the castle courtyard. A few of the children had come to play with Olaf, and had been amazed when they found him as a human, though his transformation didn't stop his love of play with the energetic children. While two boys ran around with Olaf, as small girl sat on the fountain, playing with a small doll in her lap.

When Jesselyn spotted her, she went and sat next to her, talking to the young girl with a smile. After a few minutes she began twisting the girls hair. The young girl, whose name was Ella, smiled and giggled happily as she finished getting her hair braided.

She jumped off the edge of the fountain and thanked Jesselyn before running off with the two other young boys. Olaf smiled and walked over to her, he sat down next to her and placed his hand on hers. She leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're great with children," he said, kissing her forehead.

She shrugged, "I loved playing with the children back home."

Suddenly Jesselyn realized something, her smile left her face, Olaf noticed the change and look at her curiously, "what's wrong?"

"I'm getting married in a week," she said under her breath. Her hand turned into a fist underneath Olaf's, she stood up and began pacing, a trait she had always had when she got nervous.

Olaf frowned and got up, he grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing, "it's alright, just calm down."

She shook her hair, some of her brown curls falling over her shoulder, "not it's not Olaf. I'm getting married and I've fallen in love, with someone who isn't my fiancé. This could almost be considered an affair."

"Jesselyn, please calm down," he said quietly, his voice low. Jesselyn still wasn't completely used to it, when he became human his voice got lower and now it dropped even lower.

"I'm sorry, but if my parents ever found out about this," she stopped, not wanting to think of the consequences.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Olaf asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, of course I'm not," she shook her hand furiously and moved closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a loving look that he had gladly grown accustomed too in the few days he'd been human, "I love you so much, I just know my parents would disapprove."

Olaf placed his hand over the one that was on his cheek, "I love you too, don't worry we'll figure this all out," he said before kissing her on the nose.

She smiled and kissed his nose in return, he chuckled, as he came in for another kiss the sound of disgusted children came out of nowhere. The two pulled away from each other and saw a groups of children, jokingly making disgusted faces at the sight of Jesselyn and Olaf.

The ex-snowman smiled and moved away from the princess and began chasing the children around the courtyard. Jesselyn laughed at the sight, stopping when she felt a tug on the skirt of her dress. She turned and looked down to the see the young girl from earlier, her hair still in a braid, in her hands was a bundle of purple lilacs. She looked up and smiled shyly before handing the flowers to Jesselyn.

She gladly took them and knelt down in front of Ella, "thank you very much," she said. She plucked one of the lilacs out of the bundle and positioned it behind her ear so that it stayed securely.

Ella gave a cheeky grin, "thank you so much Princess Jesselyn."

Ella then leapt up and hugged Jesselyn tightly, her eyes widened in surprise before gently squeezing the girl in a hug. When Ella pulled away she waved and skipped off happily to an older woman whom Jesselyn assumed was her mother.

* * *

Jesselyn tossed in her bed before sitting up, "what is it?" She called to the voice that was coming from outside her door.

"Could you meet us in the library, we've got some guests and they want to see you," Anna's voice said, slightly muffled by the door.

She rubbed her eyes, "alright, I'll be there soon."

She tossed back her blankets and got up. In her vanity mirror she laughed at her appearance, she almost felt bad that Nathaniel had to marry her, she looked like the bride of Frankenstein. Moving quickly, she brushed her hair, though it still had a slight poof, she then made a move to put her hair into a simple yet elegant bun. After, she got up and slipped on a semi-formal dress, after a final check in the mirror she left her room, making her way to the library.

When she opened the door the sight inside shocked her. Anna sat next to Kristoff on a small couch while Elsa sat in a large chair. Olaf sat in another chair, and tight smile on his face, though in his eyes she could see that he was angry, and she knew why. On the the other side of the library, her mother and father sat together on a couch, and in another chair sat someone she had never expected to see here in Arendelle, Nathaniel.

"Mother, father, what are you doing here?" Jesselyn asked, she clasped her hands together in front of hair, squeezing them together tightly.

"Well there was a terrible storm recently and quite a bit of damage was done to the castle grounds, and with the wedding coming up, we thought we'd make other arraignments," her mother said with a smile.

"Yes, your wedding is going to be held here in Arendelle," Elsa said stiffly, Jesselyn could easily tell she was also on edge about this whole deal.

"And even better news, the weddings going to be on Saturday," her mother added happily.

Jesselyn's eyes widened, her hands fell to her sides, her entire body felt numb, had she heard that right? She was getting married on Saturday, as in four days from now? "You mean four days from now?" Jesselyn repeated the question that popped into her mind.

Her mother nodded and stood up, "yes, aren't you excited?" She asked with a tight hug.

Jesselyn merely nodded, still stunned, "we would have scheduled it earlier, but your mother and I thought you and Nathaniel would like to really get to know each other." Her father said, still seated, though he had a kind smile on his face.

Nathaniel stood up from his seat and went over to Jesselyn, he smiled, flashing two Roy's of pearly white teeth, his eyes were indeed a bright striking green, that Jesselyn would have bet her life would have any other princess melting in his gaze, but all she say were Olaf's shining grey eyes, filled with hurt and sadness at having to see his princess married of to another man.

Nathaniel grabbed Jesselyn's hand and kissed her knuckled, his lips almost felt cold against her skin, as his lips lingered on her fingers, she so desperately wished that it was Olaf standing in Nathaniel's place right now.

"Princess Jesselyn, it is an honor to meet you," he said his voice thick with an accent that she couldn't quite pin point.

Jesselyn mentally shook her head, taking up the act of a princess who was happy to get married, "and you Prince Nathaniel," she said curtsying, giving him a kind smile.

He smiled at her again, "if it isn't much of a bother, I would love if you would accompany me for a stroll through the kingdom."

"Of course, that sounds lovely," she said, wrapping a hand loosely around his outstretched arm.

They left the library, but not before Jesselyn glanced back and saw Olaf's face, it was calm, but his eyes were full of anger, not particularly at her, at least she hope. Hopefully he knew that she was simply acting the way her parents expected and not how she actually wanted to.

The two of them strolled slowly through town, Nathaniel asking her question about herself every so often, though whenever she would answer, she would glance at him and see him looking at so,etching else, and after following his gaze, she found out that he was usually glancing a other woman, not that it truly bothered her in the slightest.

* * *

After what felt like forever, though it had probably only been about an two hours or so, the two returned to the castle, just in time for dinner. Jesselyn was silent for most of dinner, as was Olaf, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. Her parents, albeit mostly her mother, were obsessing over the details of the wedding. How royals from different kingdoms all over were coming to celebrate, and how large the ceremony would be, with flying doves and elegant flowers.

And her mother also told her how Jesselyn's dress looked, since she hadn't been there to see it finished. It was long sleeved, the ends of the sleeves going to point at her middle finger, it apparently had a fairly large skirt, and her veil was a beautiful sheer fabric that was about ten feet long. The whole description caused Jesselyn's palms to sweat and heart beat picked up quickly.

Finally she could take it anymore and excused herself from dinner, immediately going to her room. She practically ripped her hair out of its bun, and yanked off her dress, replacing it with a soft nightgown. She fell onto her bed, letting a few tears of aggravation fall down her cheeks.

She wiped her eyes when she heard a knock on the door, "come in," she said hoping her voice sounded steady.

The door opened and Elsa walked in, followed closely by Anna, they both sat down on her bed and she gave them both a tight hug. They weren't here sister but they were the sisters she never had. They sat there with her, not speaking, they knew what was wrong, anybody would be like this after hearing details about how much was going into a wedding they didn't even want to take place.

After a while another knock on the door pulled them all apart, "come in," Jesselyn said, her voice now steady and calm.

Surprisingly, Olaf walked in and smiled, Anna and Elsa excused themselves and let them out, but before she left, Elsa gave Jesselyn a look, Jesselyn rolled her eyes at the certain look, like anything was going to happen.

Olaf sat next to Jesselyn on her bed and smiled softly, "how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

She smiled and gave him a sideways glance, "alright, I'm just a little stressed."

He nodded understandingly, "I understand, but tell me something, what do you think of your fiancé?"

She frowned and leaned into Olaf, resting her head against his chest, "he's handsome, but even before I met you I knew he wasn't anything special. To be honest, when he kissed my hand earlier, I wanted it to be you in his place."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "well that's great to know, I'm glad you weren't won in by that smile."

"What are you talking about? Your smile is just as white, and way better than his."

"Thank you."

"But I figured out something about him, when we were in town I caught him constantly staring at other woman," she said nonchalantly.

Olaf scoffed, "how could he look at other woman when he had the most beautiful one on his arm?"

Jesselyn smiled and turned to look at Olaf, "thanks, but I wish I had been on your arm," she said leaning up closer to him, letting their noses brush.

Olaf smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss. Jesselyn smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, holding onto the kiss as long as possible. When they pulled away she immediately felt an empty feeling inside of her, how she wished she could break the engagement and be with Olaf for the rest of her life.

"Jesselyn," he murmured, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

She silenced him with another kiss, this time pouring all her love for him into it. At some point during the kiss Jesselyn found her back being pressed against the soft comforter whole Olaf hovered over her.

He pulled away suddenly, looking at her with eyes full of guilt, she chuckled and played with the ends of his hair, "Olaf, I love you so much," she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I love you too, but," she cute him off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"But nothing," she said running her fingers over his cheek, "sometimes love take precedence over all else, and this is one of those times."

Olaf looked at her in shock, before closing his eyes and laughing, "oh Jesselyn, you are such a unique person."

"I know," she said, looking into his eyes when they reopened.

She never knew someone's eyes could change in such a short amount of time, but his eyes that had once been feels with guilt, were now filled with what she could only guess was lust. When he moved his lips back to hers she knew that there was no going back, and she realized that even though her parents would severely disapprove of this, she wanted it to happen, and she couldn't imagine it happening with anyone else.

* * *

That entire night, Jesselyn was in pure bliss, the love of her life with her the entire time. And when the time came for the two of them to finally sleep, Jesselyn curled up in Olaf's arms, hoping that morning would never come and that she and him could stay together like this for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**I hope you ALL _(I'm talking about you Fbowles98), _and the rest of you of course, enjoyed this chapter, and the surprises I threw in.**

**Please review and let me know what you think and if you all have any suggestions about how I can improve.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	6. Wedding Dress and Plans

**I think this might be the longest it's taken for me to update this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jesselyn woke up, she immediately wished to go back to sleep, to stay where she was. Olaf's strong arms were wrapped tightly and securely around her waist, she slowly rolled over, making sure to not wake him. She smiled at his calm and serene face, she let her fingers gently brush through his messy hair before running her fingers down his cheek.

Before she could retract her hand, Olaf's arm came up and gently grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips where he laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Good morning," he said, smiling down at her.

"Good morning," she said moving to kiss him on the lips.

He kissed her back, gently kissing down her jawline, "I love you," he mumbled against her throat, causing her to giggle in response.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. In her mind, Jesselyn knew what she and Olaf had done, but in her heart she knew it was right. If he parents found out about this she would most likely be put on a lock down, and she didn't even want to think about what would happen to Olaf.

Both she and Olaf froze when someone knocked on the door, "Jesselyn?" They relaxed a bit, it was Anna, though she might be surprised about this, she would most likely keep the secret if she found out.

"Yes," Jesselyn yelled.

"Your mom wants to see you, your wedding dress arrived and she wants you to try it on."

Jesselyn frowned, laying her chin on Olaf's shoulder, she could feel his arms tighten around her back, "I'll be right there."

Quietly, Anna's footsteps disappeared, "we should get up," Olaf mumbled unenthusiastically.

She nodded and sat up, they slid out of bed and got dressed, before they left she leaned up and kissed his on the lips, letting her forehead rest against his for a minute after their lips parted. Jesselyn opened the door and poked her head out into the hallway, making sure no one was around. They slipped out together and made their way to where Jesselyn's mother was waiting. She smiled and and left Olaf in the hallway.

"Jesselyn there you are, come now, hurry, I can't wait to see you in that dress," her mother gushed, pushing Jesselyn towards a dressing screen.

She slipped on the white, and slightly heavy wedding dress, it fit her like a glove, though the skirt was much larger than she anticipated. She stepped out from the behind the screen and stepped up on the small platform, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous," her mother said softly, coming up behind her.

"You do sweetheart," he fathers voice said. She turned and smiled as he entered the room, Anna and Elsa following him.

When she turned back to the mirror, she almost started tearing up. Not because of how happy she was, but because this made the wedding official, there was no doubt, she was getting married to Nathaniel, and not Olaf.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to Elsa and Anna alone?" She asked, running her fingers over the smooth fabric of the skirts dress.

They both nodded and left the room, as soon as the door closed Jesselyn collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her cousins ran up to her quickly and knelt next to her, trying to comfort her, but at this point no words could make it better. Her life was about to be given to a man who probably didn't even care about her.

"Jesse, it's going to be alright," Elsa said, her words surprised both Jesselyn and Anna, even when they were younger Elsa always used her full name, she never used the nickname Anna and given her.

"No it's not. How can I marry someone I don't love, especially when the man I do love is going to there, watching me?"

"We'll help you get over Olaf, we promise," Anna said, though Er words were forced. She completely agreed with Jesselyn. She and Olaf belonged together, and Nathaniel was just getting in the way.

"I can't get over him, not after what happened between us," she said quietly, referring to the night before.

"What happened last night?" Elsa asked quickly.

Jesselyn gave her a sideways glance, her eyes practically showing the entire story, Elsa gasped, but before she could speak Anna spoke up, "you two didn't," she said in disbelief.

"We did, and it was the best night of my life."

"Jesselyn, that isn't something a princess should do until after their married, especially with a man whom she isn't getting married to."

"Elsa don't you think I know that," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"Don't worry Jesse, we'll help you through this," Anna wrapped her arms around her cousin, holding her close.

The three sat there, Anna holding Jesselyn tightly while Elsa rested her hand on her shoulder, still surprised about what she had done.

With all the commotion the three girls didn't notice that the door had opened and a certain prince had heard the entire conversation. He slowly close the door, letting go of the knob slowly, he gritted his teeth in anger. Although he didn't have any romantic feelings towards his fiancé, he had thought that she was head over heels for him, as most girls were. It made him extremely angry to hear that she was getting married to him and yet she was in love with another man.

Nathaniel began walking down the hall, his hands balled into tight fists. He would make her love him, if anyone was going to love someone else while in this relationship it was going to be him, and he would do whatever it he could to make that happen.

* * *

**I sort of liked the ending, anyone want to try and guess what Nathaniel's going to do? Let me know in the review or by PM.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	7. Authors Note: Contest

**Hello my Gummy Bears (that's what you all are, you're part of the Gummy Bear Family). I am here today to give one of you lucky GB (Gummy Bears) a chance to decide what will happen in a future chapter of Thawed Heart.**

**I have come up with a contest of sorts to really get my readers involved in what's going on. I'm not sure yet if I'll do more of the contests in the future but there are possibilities.**

**So here's what's going to happen, I am going to post a question and I would like anyone who wants to participate to PRIVATE MESSAGE I don't want anyone responding too this via review, that way nobody gives anything away.**

**After I receive responses I will look at the answers in the order they were sent in, that way if someone sent the correct answer in first then their answer will be seen first. Also if you enter, please have a rough idea for a chapter, I don't want anybody winging it completely.**

**Chapter Requirements**

**-No random chapters, they must be related in someway.**

**-They can be certain specials that don't directly effect the entire story (such as Christmas specials, how they don't really do anything to impact the main story).**

**-Any new characters that may be introduced must be approved.**

**Alright now let's move on, the question will be written below, please take your time too answer. And note, I have not directly said anything about this, So there are no clues throughout the story, this is primarily guessing.**

**P.S. _Fbowles98_, sadly you are not allowed to enter because I already told you the answer to the question.**

* * *

_~QUESTION~_

_Who was my inspiration for Olaf's human form? _

* * *

**Hope too hear some interesting and great responses, thanks for participating.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	8. Just a Chat

**Chapter update, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello princess," Nathaniel said happily. He strode up and began walking with Jesselyn through the castle gardens.

"Good afternoon Nathaniel," she said respectfully, keeping her eyes forward.

"Your mother tells me that your dress looks beautiful on you, I can't wait to see it," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you very much," she gave him a tight lipped smile and immediately clasped her hands together in front of her as soon as he let it go.

Nathaniel glanced down at her, a distasteful look on his face. He had felt her hand tense up when he grabbed it, and he hated it. "Jesselyn, would you do me the honor of coming to my room later tonight," he saw a look of terror cross her face. To ease her, he gave a light chuckle, "don't worry, I just want to talk with you, and get to know my fiancé. We are getting married in three days."

Jesselyn internally frowned, she had been hoping to go for a late night stroll through the gardens by herself, but she had to act as if she was somewhat happy about getting married, "of course, I would love to be able to get to know you better," she gave a slightly bigger smile, even though it was fake.

He smiled, also a fake and forced smile, "wonderful, I will see you later tonight."

With that, he turned around and strode back into the castle, Jesselyn frowned and plopped down on a small stone bench. She crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on her palm.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered quietly, running her opposite hand through her loose hair.

"Is my sweet Jesselyn sad?" A voice said as it came up behind the princess. She turned around and smiled when she saw her ex-snowman Olaf. He stepped over the bench and sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said, trying to be enthusiastic, she loved seeing him, but the event that was happening to night had dampened her mood for the day.

"What's wrong?"

"Nathaniel requested that we spend time together, so that we can get to know each other better," she explained, leaving at the part of this taking place in Nathaniel's bedroom.

Olaf frowned himself, "I'm sorry, but I suppose if you are going to marry him, you should probably learn more about him."

"Do you really mean that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Looks like you've caught me."

"Don't I always?" She asked, placing her hand on his.

"I'd say it's a gift."

"That it is."

Later that night, Jesselyn slowly walked down the long hallway to Nathaniel's bedroom. It was completely quiet, all of the servants sleeping for the night. The princess had just left Olaf's room, wanting to have a good mood when she went to Nathaniel's room.

As she stood outside his door, she took in a deep breath. She raised her hand and hit her knuckled against the wood, hearing the loud sound echoed through the empty hall. A moment later Nathaniel opened the door, still in his attire from earlier. He smiled and opened the door wider for her to enter.

"Please have a seat princess," he said gesturing to a chair in the corner of the room.

She nodded her head with a small, forced smile. She slowly made her way towards the chair, her footsteps clicking loudly on the hard linoleum floor. "Is there anything specific you wanted to know about me Nathaniel?" She asked as she sat down on the chair.

He shook his head, "I just thought we could talk, and learn the little things about each other."

She raised an eyebrow, "what kind of little things?"

Nathaniel finally came over and sat down in a chair opposite her, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair, "well actually, I'd very much like to learn about your friendship with that boy your alway around."

"Do you mean Olaf?" She asked, why would he care about her friendship with him.

"Yes him, I heard that you are quite close too him."

She bit her lip nervously, "we're not that close, but he's a good friend."

"Really?" He asked, his voice becoming hard, his eyes even seemed to darken, "because from that conversation you and your cousins had earlier made it seem like you're very close," he snarled those lasts words, sending a shiver down Jesselyn's spine.

"Y-you heard that conversation?" She asked, her voice cracking.

He nodded harshly, "yes I did, and I will not allow my fiancé to love anyone else."

She narrowed her eyes, "how hypocritical, when we went into town you stared at every woman that walked last us," she said angrily, jabbing a finger against his chest.

His hand came up and grabbed her wrist tightly, when she tried to retract her hand he tightened his grip, making it feel as if the bone was about to snap.

"How dare you speak to me like that," his voice rose in anger, and it was then that she noticed that his bedroom was on the opposite side of the castle from everyone else's. If he yelled no one would hear him, and if she screamed, no one would come.

* * *

**Don't all you just love cliffhangers, I know I do.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	9. Rage

**No more cliffhanger, thought I'd give you all a little bit of action. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nathaniel, please let go, you're hurting me," Jesselyn pleased as she struggled to get her wrist free.

"You do not tell me what to do darling," he growled.

Jesselyn reached up with her free hand in an attempt to pry his hand off of her wrist. With amazing reflex he reached up and locked his hand around her other wrist, pulling her towards him and trapping her arms in between his chest, along with her own.

"Let me go," she yelled, pulling as hard as she could to break free.

Finally she moved her feet and kicked him in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain and let go of her wrists. She took her chance and ran towards the door, screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping that maybe a stray guard or servant would hear her and come to help her.

Just as Jesselyn's fingers brushed the brass doorknob, a string arm coming up and wrapping around her waist stopped he and pulled her back. As another scream left her lips, Nathaniel's hand came up and covered her mouth, his fingers clenching her jaw to keep her mouth closed completely.

"Bad move dear," he snarled angrily in her ear.

He moved his arm from around her waist and grabbed her roughly, pulled her backwards. His hand left her lips, allowing her to yelp in pain, he pulled her by her hair and threw her against the wall. She slid to the floor, holding her arm that had been slammed against the wall.

She cringed as she heard his boots hit the floor as he came towards her. He stared down at her for a few seconds, looking happy at the fear that shone in her eyes. He then lifted his foot, bring his leg back before swinging it forward, the toe of his boot hitting her swiftly in the stomach.

She screamed at the pain and her arms wrapped around the middle of her torso instinctively. He prepared for another kick, but this time letting the side of his foot hit her back, and then her shoulder. He continued slamming his foot against her, again and again, each time a scream escaped Jesselyn's lips, the pain running through her body becoming more and more intense.

Finally the kicking stopped and he knelt down in front of her. His hand gripped her chin and yanked it painfully to make her look at him, "have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Please stop," she whimpered quietly. All she wanted was to have Olaf or even Kristoff, Anna, or Elsa run in and help her. To put an end to this all.

He shook his head sadly, "then tell me, have you learned your lesson?"

She nodded frantically, "yes, I'll stay away from Olaf, I'll love you and no one else."

He smiled and pulled her up roughly by her arm. She yelped at the pain that shot out of her shoulder, "good, I'm glad," he smiled kindly at her. Out of nowhere he brought his hand up, slapping it across her face. She gave a small yell of pain, her own hand covering her cheek. "now go to bed sweetheart," he smiled, cupping his hand over the one that covered her cheek.

She nodded and slipped from his room, letting the tears finally fall. She covered her mouth and nose to muffle her sobs as she ran as fast as her sore and tired body would carry her. When she arrived at her room she opened and slammed the door, before sliding down to sit on the floor.

Warm, hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her left cheek stinging from the slap. Her entire body ached in pain. Using all of her strength she pushed herself and moved quickly too her closet, outing on a nightgown in place of her dress.

When she fell back into bed it was as if her body screamed even more. She curled up into a ball with her blanket, ignoring the resistance from her body. Jesselyn cried herself to sleep, something she hadn't done since she was young when her grandparents had died, and all through the night he body hurt and every time she moved all she felt was that pain. The pain that her own fiancé had inflicted upon her. Why did she have to agree to talk to him tonight, she wouldn't have this pain and she wouldn't be worried so much about Olaf.

* * *

**What did everyone think? Sorry for a short chapter, but the next one should be up in a few days, hope you're all enjoying so far.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic so far. I'm so happy with it so far, and how fast I'm getting updates out. Enjoy this chapter, which I think is the longest one I've written.**

* * *

"Where's Jesselyn?" Anna groaned as she stood in the castle courtyard. "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago."

They day before, Kristoff had agreed to bring Anna and Jesselyn to visit the trolls. Currently both the Ice Harvester and the princess stood in the courtyard, waiting for Jesselyn to show up.

"Maybe you should go look for her," Kristoff suggested as Sven bit off the end of a carrot, allowing Kristoff to eat the other half.

She nodded with a smile and headed into the castle, immediately directing herself towards Jesselyn's room. Anna knocked on the door and stood in silence. None of the staff we're bustling through the halls because they were all running frantically around the ballroom, preparing for the wedding reception.

"Anna what are you doing here, wasn't Kristoff going to take you and Jesselyn to visit the trolls?" Elsa asked, making her way down the hall.

Anna nodded, "yeah, but she hasn't shown up yet, so I thought I'd come and look for her."

"She isn't out of bed yet?" The queen asked. Anna shook her head and knocked on the door once again.

When there was no sound from the other side of the door, Anna grabbed the door handled and pushed the door open. Inside, the room was dark, the curtains still shut, and on the bed the two saw Jesselyn, still fast asleep. Anna slowly and quietly walked towards the bed, a gasp escaped her lips when her eyes fell upped her cousin. Jesselyn's cheek was a light black and purple, and her arms has a few rather large bruises covering it as well.

"What wron-," Elsa stopped short when she saw Jesselyn for herself.

"How did this happen?" Anna breathed, running her fingertips lightly over Jesselyn's bruised cheek. The sleeping princess cringed in her sleep before letting her eyes open slowly.

"Anna? Elsa? What are you two doing here?" She asked groggily.

"I think the better question is, what happened to you?" Elsa asked, gesturing towards her cheek and arm.

Jesselyn's eyes widened as she realized the bruised that covered her head to toe. She placed her hand gently against her cheek, wincing at the dull sting. "Nothing happened," she said quietly, already know that they wouldn't believe her. Who would? She was walking prof that something had indeed happened.

"Doubtful," Anna said matter of factly, "who did this to you?"

"No one."

"Jesselyn, please tell us who did this," Elsa said down on the edge of her bed and placed her hands atop Jesselyn's.

"I can't."

"If you won't tell us, then maybe we should get Olaf in here," she said, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at her cousin.

Hey eyes widened, "no, please don't tell him, he can't see me," she said quickly, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Elsa pushed.

"Because I don't want him hurt."

Anna looked at her cousin, realization dawning in her eyes, "Nathaniel did this to you didn't he?"

"What? Where did you get that from?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Olaf said that he wanted to talk to Jesselyn, to get to know her or something like that, he did this to you last night didn't he?"

Slowly and reluctantly, Jesselyn nodded, her eyes downcast as she clenched her hands into fists, "he heard what I told you two while I was trying on my dress. He didn't like that I loved someone else, and so he did this."

Anna frowned deeply, "how dare he!" She yelled jumping up, "come on Elsa, let's go teach him a lesson."

Elsa nodded as she and Anna began stomping towards the door. Jesselyn stumbled over the blankets, almost falling on the floor in an attempt to get off the bed, "you can't do that," she said, pushing her sore muscles to get her to the door before her cousins.

"Why not, we have to tell someone about this," Elsa tried to move around her, but Jesselyn moved grabbing her hand.

"Please, I just need to be good and listen to him, then everything will be fine."

"No you shouldn't be controlled by him," Anna argued, both her hands closing into fists.

Suddenly behind the hurt princess the door opened too reveal Jesselyn's mother standing there. When Jesselyn turned, her mother gasped as her daughters appearance. Bruises covering her arms and legs, a large bruise on her cheek.

"Darling, what happened to you?" She asked, resting her hand on the cheek that was bare of any bruises.

"Nathaniel happened," Anna yelled before any words could leave Jesselyn's lips.

"Oh Anna, that crazy. Nathaniel infatuated with Jesselyn, he would never hurt her."

Jesselyn look her mom dead in the eyes, "mom, she's telling the truth Nathaniel did this too me."

"But sweetheart, why would he do that?"

"Because I don't love him, and he knows that."

"What do you mean you don't love him?"

At this point tears were brimming in Jesselyn's eyes. She knew her mother had been looking forward to this wedding, being able to see her daughter dressed up and walking towards the man she loved. But with her words she knew that he mothers heart was breaking at the knowledge that it wouldn't Be happening.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I don't love him, I hardly know him. I wanted so hard to learn to love him so you would be happy, but I just can't." Jesselyn was now sobbing, her mothers eyes also brimming with tears at the sight.

"Sweetie, you didn't need to do that to make me happy, I thought it would make you happy, but I guess I was wrong." She gave a sad smiled and hugged her daughter tightly, Jesselyn gladly returning the hug, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too mom." The two pulled away and Jesselyn frowned, "what do we do now?"

Her mother sighed, "I guess we have to go and talk to your father, and I'm sure he'll take care of Nathaniel. Why don't you bathe and get dressed, I'll go talk to him first."

Jesselyn nodded and her mother turned to leave, closing the door behind her. Jesselyn turned and smiled at her cousin, "thank you both," she hugged the two tightly, they happily hugged back before releasing her and leaving her by herself.

Jesselyn went into her bathroom, setting up a bath for herself, not wanting to bother the servants. She relaxed in the warm water, allowing the heat to loosen her tense muscles and refresh her skin. After the water began getting cold she stepped out and dressed herself in a long sleeved dress as not alarm anybody in the castle.

When she had managed to tie her hair in a bun she went to the library, wanting to put off talking to her parents for a little while longer. She poked her head in, making sure no one else was there before slipping in and sitting her usual chair by the window.

She looked out into the courtyard, expecting to see Olaf, but instead she saw Kristoff talking to Anna by one of the fountains, Sven chewed in a few carrots close by the sled that was in front of the couple.

A sigh left her lips, what was her father going to say about this? What about all the time and preparations that had gone into the wedding? What about Nathaniel, what would he do when he found out that Anna, Elsa and her mother knew? She looked out the window and mentally added Kristoff to the list of people who knew. Anna would have gladly kept any secret if it hadn't been about Jesselyn getting hurt. That's probably what they were talking about in the courtyard at this very moment.

"Hey there you are," a voice said from the library doors.

Jesselyn froze, she knew that it was Olaf, and she knew that if she turned her head to look at him then he would see the huge bruise on her cheek, and that he would go crazy trying to get her to tell him what happened and who did it. And she knew that if she look into those beautiful grey eyes then she would tell him everything, and then he would get angry and possibly get hurt.

Instead of saying anything she just kept looking out the window, focusing Sven eating his carrots. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. She could hear his feet padding softly across the carpet, gradually getting closer.

"Nothing," she spoke quietly, trying to keep her eyes on the reindeer.

"Jesselyn, look at me," he said sternly, though she could hear a small softness behind his words. She knew that he knew, that something was wrong.

She shook her head, trying to ignore him. When his hand came up and grabbed her chin, she tried to fight and keep her gaze on the courtyard, but eventually he won. He gasped when he saw her cheek.

"Olaf please," she said, tears once again brimming in her eyes. She had never known herself to cry much, but ever since Olaf turned into a human she seemed to be crying everyday at least.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was hard, and she could see his entire body tense.

"Please Olaf, I can-"

"Who hurt you?" He asked again, looking her in the eyes.

As she predicted, what was left of her resolve crumbled and she began sobbing hardly. He body shook as she leaned into Olaf and gripped the front of his jacket in her fists.

"Olaf, I'm sorry," she sobbed, soaking his jacket in tears, "I couldn't run away, I don't want him to hurt you."

He grabbed her arms, causing her to wince, his gripped loosened when he noticed and he pulled her away, looking onto her eyes again, "did Nathaniel do this to you?" She nodded. He growled and his grip involuntarily tightened around her arms.

She whimpered quietly and he let go of her arms, only to grab one of her wrists, using his hand to push the sleeve of her dress up, revealing the bruises covering her skin. He repeated the action on her other sleeve and looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry Jesselyn."

"Why are you apologizing," she asked quietly.

"Because I didn't protect you."

Before she could object to his words a knock on the door silence her. She slid her selves back down and looked at the door as Anna came in.

"Hey, your parents want to see you in the dining room," she said a sad smile adorning her face.

Jesselyn nodded and gave Olaf a smile, he returned it, though both were forced. She stood up and left the library, going to see her parents in the dining room. When she got there she saw her parents along with another man and woman she didn't know, though both of them look very angry, and Nathaniel, who shared the same look of anger, but his had a mix of disgust as well.

"Jesselyn, these are Nathaniel's parents, Queen Hanna and King Nickolai," her father said after noticing his daughters confused look.

"It's an honor to meet you both," she said curtsying before going to stand by her parents.

"Likewise princess," Hanna said, her tone unpleasant.

"Let's not delay this Princess Jesselyn, we were informed that you've come up the excuse that our son has physically beat you, just so that you won't have to marry him." Nickolai stated harshly.

"What? It was not an-"

"Do you realize how much work has gone into this ceremony and reception, and your trying to make it all go to waste with such petty excuse," Hanna's voice as she spoke, only causing Hesselyns own temper to rise.

"It was not an excuse, do you not notice the large bruise on my face?" Jesselyn said, slamming her hands in the table in front of her and pointing at her bruised cheek.

"Simple tricks of makeup," the Queen said nonchalantly.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of lying, if she says this happened then it very well did happen." Her own father said angrily.

"King Marcus, Queen Kristianna, it seems your daughter is pulling you into her lie as well, my son has always been a model prince, and has never harmed anyone." Hanna gestured to Nathaniel who had a nasty smirk of victory on his face.

Jesselyn scoffed, "he's a wonderful liar, I'll give him that."

"You insolent brat," Hanna practically screamed across the table.

At that moment Jesselyn final nerve snapped. She gripped the hem of her sleeve and pulled it up, doing the same with the other. She laid her arms in front of her, presenting the darkened bruises that littered her skin. Everyone except Nathaniel gasped, but her parents gasp sounded much more concerned, for neither of them had seen these bruises yet.

"It wasn't just my face, or my arms. My legs, stomach even my back are covered in bruises, and it's his fault," she pointed an accusing finger at her fiancé.

"I must say, you are quite convincing with makeup," Nickolai said flatly.

"That's it." Kristianna said, standing up from the chair she sat in, "your image of you son is obviously never going to disappear. I think my husband will agree with me that if you are not a liberty to believe our daughter, then this wedding should not happen."

Marcus nodded in agreement, "yes, we'd would rather not be associated with the likes of you," he sneered.

Nickolai and Hanna then began yelling angrily at Kristianna and Marcus, at wich Jessekyn excused herself and left. Soon followed by Nathaniel.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone," he said quietly, his voice filled with rage.

"I didn't people found out, and I was not going to lie to my family."

Nathaniel abruptly grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, his free hand had a firm grip around her jaw, "how dare you ruin this wedding," he sneered. His hand released her wrist and went up preparing to slap her across her non-injured cheek.

Suddenly a fist came down against his cheek, making him fall to the floor, his hand holding his jaw. Jesselyn looked to see Kristoff with both his hands in fists, Anna and Elsa behind him and Olaf standing next to me, a scowl in his face.

"Try laying another finger on her and you'll never see daylight again," Olaf threatened angrily.

Nathaniel stood up, letting go of his face, "how dare you hit a royal."

"Says the man who beat a female royal," Anna said pushing her way passed Kristoff. She went up to him and poked him the chest, "you hurt my cousin, that means you're on my bad side, and that's one place you don't want to be. Trust me I will beat your a-"

Kristoff's hand came down on Anna's mouth, quieting her. "Calm down feisty pants," he said pulling her back.

"Come Nathaniel, this family is not one we want to associate with, and I hope you can easily get over that little brat of a daughter." Hanna said as she came out of the dining room.

"It shouldn't be hard," Nathaniel said as he turned and walked side by side with his parents, going home and leaving Jesselyn's life forever.

"Thank you all," she said, giving a true smile towards her cousins, Kristoff and Oalf. She walked towards them all, silently telling them she wanted to hug them all.

They came closer and wrapped their arms around each other. "Well I'm glad to see everyone's happy," Kristianna said as she and Marcus emerged from the dining room. "But what are we going to do now, we've invited a countless number of royal families and we have everything set up for a wedding, we can't let it go to waste."

"It won't," Jesselyn said with a smile. She looked at Elsa, the Ice Queen immediately,way knew what idea the princess had. And she gladly approved.

* * *

**Voila! Maybe this was my favorite chapter to write... I'm not sure anymore, his story is coming out a lot better than I had originally planned.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	11. And So They Wed

**I would like to apologize ahead of time for this chapter, it is a bit lazily written. Sorry everyone! But I wanted to put this in for all the Kristanna lovers out there, and I wasn't really sure how to elongate much with making it sound like random babbling.**

* * *

Anna laughed loudly as she and Kristoff dance not so gracefully in the middle of the ballroom. Kristoff was dressed in a sharp dark grey royal suit with green accents and a green sash crossing his chest, while Anna lit up the room in her pure white dress. The top of the dress had a single strap on the left side and had a layer of beautiful lace covering it, the skirt flared out a bit at her waist, and went to the floor also covered by lace. Her auburn auburn hair was pulled up in an elegant braided bun, the veil she had been wearing now abandoned somewhere in her room.

All the preparations that had been made for the wedding between Jesselyn and Nathaniel had been altered slightly to accommodate a beautiful wedding for Kristoff and Anna. The two had surprisingly been a little reluctant to actually go through with it, but eventually they agreed, happy to finally take the step and officially be married.

Of course the past few days Gerda had been busily making a dress worthy of being worn by Anna, and it had truly turned out. Jesselyn's own wedding dress had been long forgotten in a closet, and she vowed that when she did get married, no matter who it was too, that she would not wear that over the top piece of fabric.

Jesselyn smile as she watched her cousin, Elsa, chat with a young prince. She was glad that her cousin was finally coming out of her shell. And with a man with such good looks. He had dark brown hair that wasn't short, but not short and had a slight curl to it, his eyes seemed to be a light brown color which matched his olive skin tone well. Elsa laughed at something the prince said, putting a smile in Jesselyn's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Olaf asked from behind her. She turned and smiled as he stood next to her.

"Elsa and that prince, she looks like she's having a great time."

He looked over and smiled as well at the queen, "yeah, maybe she's finally found someone who can really bring her out of that shell she's created."

Jesselyn noticed that other couples were beginning to dance now and that Kristoff and Anna were simply swaying to the music instead of moving around elegantly as the other guests were. "Olaf, do you want to dance?"

The ex snowman smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the floor, together they turned gracefully around the floor in a circle as did the other guests. They continued dancing together until the song ended.

After one more song Kristoff and Anna made their way towards the rather large cake. They both placed a hand around a knife, cutting out two small pieces. Anna pretended that she was going place a small piece of cake in her new husband mouth, but instead took the plate she held that had the piece of cake on it and smashed it on Kristoff's face.

Some of the guests gasped and some laughed, Elsa and he prince both laughed, after Elsa recovered from the shock of her sister actions. Kristoff wiped the cake from his face, and took some of the frosting from his own cake and smearing down Anna's cheek. She giggled and wiped it off with a napkin. She leaned towards Kristoff and kissed his cheek where a piece of frosting had been left.

After a while more of dancing and chatting amongst the royal guests, everyone dispersed, leaving the ballroom empty. Kristoff and Anna went back to their newly shared room where they consummated their marriage, and were officially married, and everyone knew that their relationship would last forever.

* * *

**Well I hope you all though this was kind of cute. Next chapter should be up soon, so stay tuned.**

**Also, thank you to all the people who have read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story, it makes me so happy to hear that people out there like theses stories that I have so much fun writing. Thank you all!**

**P.s. Just so you all know, this was actually going to be the end of this story, and I was going to go into a sequel, but I've decided to keep this one going and throw in a few more things first.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	12. Let Them Know

**A little family drama for all you Gummy Bears out their.**

* * *

The young princess of Istea fiddled with her fingers nervously, she sat in the dining room, waiting for her parents to arrive. They were going to be returning to Istea tomorrow and she was meant to go with them. But she wanted to tell them thwt she wished to stay in Arendelle, and she was also going to reveal the fact that she was in love with a man who had once been a small adorable and naive little snowman.

Anna and Kristoff had gotten married three days ago, and that night Jesselyn and Olaf had went for a walk in the gardens where they talked about how Jesselyn's parents should be in formed about their relationship.

The princess jumped when she heard the door to the large dining hall open. Her parents strolled in, confused looks on their faces. "What did you want to talk about dear?" Kristianna asked as she and her husband sat across from their daughter.

"Um, I was kind of wondering if maybe," she stopped and cleared her throat which was suddenly dry, "I could stay here in Arendelle."

Her father gave a confused look, "what are you talking about? I'm sure you've spent enough time with your cousins, don't you want to come home?"

"It's not that I don't want to come home, it's just that," she knew this would probably be the moment when her parents question her, but she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and carried on, "there's someone here that I've grown to like, and I wanted to stay here with him." She looked down at her hands that laid neatly in her lap.

"Him? Jesselyn, have you fallen in love with someone?" Her mom asked, Jesselyn could practically hear the smile in her voice. She nodded shyly and he mother jumped from her chair and went around the table to pull her daughter into a hug. "Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you, after everything that happened you finally found someone you truly love. Who is it? A prince? A king?"

"No he's actually not royalty."

"Well who is he darling? We'll support you no matter what." Her dad gave her a comforting smile. But she knew when they figured it out that would change.

Jesselyn swallowed, her throat even drier than before, "it's Elsa and Anna's friend Olaf."

Her mothers smile fell, "you mean the one that was a snowman?"

Jesselyn nodded, they knew about his story, how he was built by Elsa during the Great Freeze and how unknowingly using her powers to bring him to life. How he had helped Anna after Elsa had struck her, and how with the help of the trolls, he had been transformed into a human. Though the reason was still unknown to them.

"You're in love with a snowman?" Her father asked in a strange mixed voice.

"Well he's not a snowman anymore, but I guess I was."

"Sweetie," he mothers voice faded as she took a few steps away from Jesselyn and sat down in one of the many dining chairs, "I'm not sure what to think."

"Mom, you've always told me that love can't be forced, and that it can't be faked," Jesselyn said kneeling in front of her mom, "isn't that true no matter who it is?"

Her mothers face shifted, "I suppose," she said softly, "but a snowman Jesselyn. He was a creature made of snow."

"But he had a heart, and now he's human, and he became a human for me. Because he loves me."

"Are you sure about this darling?" Marcus placed a hand on his daughters should, making her look up at him. She nodded with a smile. "Well I will say that it is going to take some getting used too. But I suppose, if you love him then we can't really stop this."

He knelt down by his daughter and she hugged him tightly, "thanks you dad," she said as he hugged her back.

She pulled away and looked at her mother, her eyes silently pleading her mother approved. "As your father said, we're going to have to get used to it, but we will gladly support you," she said after a minute.

Jesselyn gave a cheeky smile and hugged her mother tightly, which her father soon joined in on, "I love you both so much."

"We love you too," her mother said against her hair, "and we're going to miss you back home."

"I'll miss you too, but I promise I'll visit a lot."

"And make sure you bring that Olaf fellow with you, I'd like to have a little chat with him," her dad said giving her a sly smile.

"Alright dad," she said, laughing.

With that, her parents excused themselves to finish gathering their things for the trip home, and Jesselyn went in search of Olaf. She went out to the courtyard, expecting to see him, but it was empty.

She shrugged, the good news could wait. Instead she went into town, she had barely been away from the castle except when Nathaniel had taken her for a walk when he had first arrived. Jesselyn strolled along happily, smelling the beautiful blooming flowers and smiling at the laughing children that ran away from each other, hoping not to get tagged.

Jesselyn smiled as she sat on a bench, watching the boats float through the fjord. When she was a little girl, she would have never imagined her cousin have the power to control ice and snow, and that she would have created a cute and adorable little snowman with whom Jesselyn had happily fallen in love with, and that they could now be together thanks to wonderful magical trolls. But she could never imagine life going better than it was at that moment, she felt as though everything had fallen into place and she hoped that it stayed that way. At least for a while so that she could enjoy it.

* * *

**Nice little family chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading, I thought you could infer what Jesselyn's relationship is with her parents from this.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	13. Authors Note: Sequel?

**Hey Gummy Bears! I just wanted to ask you all a question about something I've been thinking about doing. My friend and fellow writer her on Fanfiction** _Fbowles98_ **gave me the idea to do a type of sequel, but not about Jesselyn and Olaf.**

**Basically it would be about Elsa and her love life. If any of you remember, at Kristoff and Anna's wedding Elsa was seen talking to a prince, and I thought maybe I could continue with her story. But I don't want to create a giant jumble of different relationship views in this story.**

**It would another story, almost like an extension more than a sequel of this story. Let me know if you guys would be interested in that, and if you have any suggestions. Even if you have a certain one-shot you'd maybe like me to write about Jesselyn and Olaf, Kristoff and Anna or even Elsa and her prince, whether their fully connected to this story or not.**

**Please let me know what you think/want via review or PM.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	14. I Do

**I think this may be the longest amount of time it's taken me to update this story, so sorry to all you Gummy Bears out there. I hate when people do that kind of stuff with stories I love, so I try not to do it with my stories. But unfortunately it doesn't always happen the way.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, it was pretty fun to write.**

* * *

Jesselyn gave a sly smile as she saw Olaf feeding Sven a full carrot, his back turned to her. She tiptoed quietly across the grass, careful to avoid any crunching leaves that had fallen from the changing trees in the castle garden.

Sven's eyes darted to her and she placed her finger on her lips, instructing the reindeer to stay quiet. She got closer towards the ex-snowman and finally was close enough to jump onto her back, almost making him fall forward.

He gave a small scream as he regained his balance. His head turned to see you resting you chin on his shoulder, "well hello to you too," she said happily.

Jesselyn jumped off his back and walked around to his front, giving him a peck on his cheek, "good morning," she said, skipping ahead of him as her started walking, Sven following close behind.

"You seem happier than usually, did something extraordinary happen?"

"No, I just have a feeling that today is going to be a great day."

Olaf smiled as she kept skipping. He would make sure that it was going to be a good day for her. He had planned everything out already. That night Kristoff allowed Olaf to have Sven take him and Jesselyn to a small meadow on the outskirts of town, and he had planned for the two of them to sit out and watch the stars together.

"Jesse, how about tonight we go out for a little picnic," he suggested.

She stopped and turned around, still smiling, "that sounds great, what time?"

He thought for a moment, not even have thought about that, "probably six."

"Perfect, I can't wait." She continued smiling like a fool as she grabbed his hand and walked next to him throughout the rest of the garden, already looking forward to their picnic.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Sven," Jesselyn said scratching the reindeer behind the ear. He gave a huff in response before laying down and curling up.

Together Olaf and Jesselyn set up a small blanket and laid down next to each other. Jesselyn's hand entwined with Olaf's as she tilted her head against his shoulder. The two struck up random conversations between them as they searched the sky for different constellations.

"I was planning to visit Istea soon, and my parents told me to bring you along so they can meet you properly," Jesselyn announced out of nowhere.

"That sounds nice. I'd like to see where you grew up."

Olaf rolled onto his side, Jesselyn copied his actions and she scooted closer to him, resting her forehead on his chest as he allowed his chin to rest in her head. He looked up at the stars once again.

"Do you think Anna and Kristoff are going to be together forever?" Jesselyn asked suddenly, her face still buried in his chest.

"I do, they're perfect for each other. Even though they both sort of denied it at first, I'm positive they both appreciated you suggesting that they get married."

"Really?" He nodded against her hair, causing a few strands to move and fall over her shoulder, "I hope one day we can have that relationship."

Olaf hesitated before saying anything, "I think that may change soon," he murmured quietly.

She pulled away and looked at him, "what do you mean?"

He sat up, Jesselyn followed quickly, "Jesselyn. I've never met another girl like you, well granted I was built by Elsa as a snowman, but that's besides the point. You are beautiful, amazing, and such a fantastic person to love, and ever since I've met you, I've felt this spark. And recently it's grown and I have to ask you this, because my heart has been telling me too for so long."

He adjusted himself so her was knelt down on one knee, Jesselyn moved to sit on her knees, her wide, "Olaf," she breathed quietly.

The white haired male reached it no the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a box, it was small and covered with a dark blue velvet. Jesselyn's lips turned into a smile as he opened the box revealing a silver ring with a single diamond centered in the middle of it.

"My sweet Princess Jesselyn, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Her smiled widened as she threw herself at him in a lung crushing hug, "of course I will."

He smiled widely, his eyes showing his excitement, he slipped the ring on her left hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Probably the best night of my life," Olaf said against her neck.

"Me too. But I'll have you know, I knew this was coming," she giggled shyly and looked down, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

His eyes widened in surprise, "how?"

"Anna may have let it slip out one night," she giggled again has a small frown adorned his features. "But I'm still surprised, I wasn't expecting you to set this up."

"Well I'm glad you're surprised, but I'm a little upset that Anna told you."

"Don't be mad, we're engaged, and we're going to be getting married," she cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes, a smile spreading on both their faces.

He sighed happily, "you're right, I love you so much."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, she pulled away for a second, murmuring a quiet 'I love you,' against his lips before kissing him again. The two lay back down together, wrapping their arms around each other.

They stayed their for another hour before setting back towards the castle on Sven. When they arrived, they went to the library where they found Anna and Elsa. The red headed princess looked up and immediately noticed the ring on her cousins finger.

She squealed happily and ran over to embrace the two, "you're engaged, I'm so excited."

Elsa smiled, having also known the plan, she stood, "I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Elsa," Olaf said kissing Jesselyn's forehead.

Jesselyn yawned, "well I'm sorry to get engaged and then run, but I'm exhausted," she leaned up and kissed Olaf on the cheek, waved to her cousins and left the library.

As Jesselyn strolled towards her room, she smiled in a goofy manner, swaying a bit with each step. When she entered her room, her dress was replaced with a nightgown and she was curled up in her bed, drifting off to sleep as she though about how her life had changed so much since she had arrived in Arendelle. And she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

* * *

**What did you all think? Please review and let me know what you think. And please let me know if there's anything I can do to help my writing.**

**P.S. For all those ridiculous typos you find, I apologize. I'm writing these on my iPad so sometimes I hit the wrong key and it doesn't always show me what's spelled wrong.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	15. Husband and Wife

**Guess what everybody, this is the last chapter! But don't fret my dear readers, there will be more stories centered around Jesselyn and Olaf, I won't leave their lives hanging in the air. There is also going to be another story about Elsa and her Prince Charming. **

**But for now enjoy the ending of this story. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It had been three months since Jesselyn and Olaf had gotten engaged. A few weeks after, the two went to Istea to visit her parents and deliver the news in person. Though they were shocked, the King and Queen were overjoyed that their daughter had finally found someone that she truly loved.

Anna has been running around furiously planning all the details, constantly checking in with Jesselyn about small things such as what flowers should they have, or what color should the dress be, the choices being pearl white or an eggshell white.

"Anna they're both the same," Jesselyn had said with a sigh as she held the two swatches of fabric in her palms.

Anna groaned, "no, the pearl is lighter than the eggshell," she stressed for the third time.

The bride squinted and brought the fabrics closer, she noticed the barely there change in color between the two. "Alright they're different but I'd rather have a simple plain white dress, it doesn't have to be anything fancy."

The princess frowned, "you're no fun."

But reluctantly the princess agreed and they decided on a simple white dress, at her waist it flared out just a bit and continued straight down. The bodice had a layer of lace covering it with short lace sleeve that covered her shoulders. Though Jesselyn had greatly protested to having a veil, Anna continually pestered her about how a beautiful long sheer veil would had a certain air of elegance to her ensemble. After a week of going back and forth about it Jesselyn agreed hesitantly to have a veil that went too her waist and no longer.

After that things went much smoother, lilies were chosen as the flowers, the guest list was quickly compiled, many of the guests simply being royals from other kingdoms, the ballroom was decorated beautifully and the courtyard was filled with flowers as well.

Olaf couldn't have been more overjoyed about the progress, but as the date grew closer he was getting more nervous. Jesselyn on the other hand was calm. In the outside at least, on the inside she was mentally screaming at herself to stop worrying, nothing was going to go wrong, she and her fiancé were going to get married and they were going to happily live out the rest of their loves together.

On the very day of the wedding, Jesselyn stood on the platform in one of the dressing rooms, she wore her beautiful wedding dress, along with white shoes. Her hair was completely loose in soft waves down her back, a few strands had been braided and were styled to act as a headband. A small tiara was positioned behind the braid. Behind her Anna was fidgeting restlessly with her veil, fixing it every few seconds.

"Anna please, I'm the one getting married and you're more worried than I am," she turned around, the veil now out of Anna's reach.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited for you," she cheered, smiling over at Elsa who was standing back, letting her sisters fidget.

"We're both happy for her Anna," the Queen said with a smile.

The door opened abruptly and Gerda stepped in, a small smile on her face, "more guests have arrived your Majesty."

Elsa nodded, "thank you Gerda, come on Anna, we should go and greet them."

The princess reluctantly followed her sister, waving to Jesselyn as she left, "we'll see you after the ceremony."

As Anna slipped out another girl with deep black hair and brown eyes came in, a smile adorning her tan face. "Selina, what are you doing here?" Jesselyn asked as she hugged the girl.

"I'm here to see one of my best friends get married," she said in a giddy voice.

Selina had been Jesselyn's best friend growing up, they had done everything together when they were young. They were practically sisters, though Selina had been on a ship for the past few months visiting other kingdoms since she was to become Queen of Erdanda soon.

"I didn't even know you were done traveling."

Selina laughed, "technically I'm not, but most of the royal families I still have to meet with were invited to the wedding so I wasn't able to see any of them. I heard from the King and Queen of the Northern Isles that you were getting married, so I decided to come and visit."

"That's great, I've missed you so much."

"By the way, that groom of yours is quite the sight, but what's going on with his hair?"

Jesselyn chuckled walked over to sit down on the chaise, followed by Selina, "he actually used to be a snowman. Elsa made him during the Great Freeze."

The black haired girls eyes widened, "your fiancé was a snowman?" Jesselyn nodded, "how is he human then?"

"Anna's husband Kristoff was taken in by trolls, and said trolls have magical powers."

"That amazing. But I think he might be too good for you," Selina said, fixing her hair.

The brides eyes narrowed, "what do you mean?"

Selina scoffed, "please, Jesselyn darling. You know I love you, but you're not the prettiest flower in the garden, there are over one hundred princesses down there that could easily beat you. And I'm sure your fiancé's taken notice."

"That's not true, Olaf loves me," Jesselyn defended, her hands clamping into tight fists.

Selina gave Jesselyn a pointed look, "Andrew King of Lacona, we were engaged and then he met Princess Aldora of Dandra, why? Because he said she was prettier than me. Which she was not."

"Olaf wouldn't do that."

"You say that now, but give it a week or two, he'll start seeing one of those princesses and then you'll be kicked out of the picture."

"Selina, get out."

"What?"

Jesselyn stood up glaring at her old friend, "get out, I'd rather not see you right now."

Selina shrugged, "alright but don't say I didn't warn you."

She walked towards the door and left, Jesselyn ran up it the large ornate door and locked it quickly. Selina had never been one too lie to someone, but Jesslyn knew she had too be lying. Olaf wouldn't cheat on her, whether he thought another princess was pretty or not, which didn't bother Jesselyn, he wouldn't leave her.

But some how her friends words struck a nerve that she didn't even know she had. Jesselyn stumbled slowly too the chaise and sat down, leaning against the side of it she out her head on her hands.

"How could I think this?" She mumbled quietly to herself, "he loves me, he wouldn't do anything like that too me."

Jesselyn lay there, going back and forth with herself, her mind was wandering, making her surprised when she heard a knock on the door. "Jesselyn, what are you going, the ceremony started five minutes ago." She heard the door handle rattle, "why is the door locked?"

Anna did not sound happy one bit. When Jesselyn looked at the clock she gasped to see that her cousin was right.

"Jesselyn come one we need to get down there," Anna yelled again through the door. The handle rattled again, this time with more force.

A few minutes later another voice came from the hallway, "Sweetie what's wrong, why won't you come out?" Her mothers voice brought tears too her eyes, the sound of sadness was obvious in her voice.

Jesselyn knew her mother was disappointed, this was the second time her marriage had been screwed up. Of course the first time wasn't her own fault, but this time she was ruining it, and she didn't even want too. Jesselyn wanted to go down to that ceremony and walk down the isle with her arm around her dads. She wanted to see Olaf standing at the end smiling at her, and she wanted to say _'I do'_ and kiss him for the first time as his wife. But Selina's words kept her from getting up and unlocking the door. So instead, she stayed where she was, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

Minutes later she didn't hear her mothers voice or Anna's, she assumed they had told everybody that the wedding was over. She could picture the smirk on Selina's face as the news was delivered. But instead of someone coming to tell her that everyone had gone, she heard a voice that made her heart speed up and tears roll down her cheek quicker.

"Jesselyn, can you please open the door?" Olaf's voice was full of hurt, worse than her mothers.

Jesselyn didn't move. She wanted so badly to open the door and hug him, apologize for her actions, but her body wouldn't move, and she could force herself up.

"Please open the door, I want to talk to you."

Finally she urged her body to move, as she walked her body felt heavy. She finally got to the door and flipped the lock, her hands shaking furiously. She opened the door and looked through the crack, seeing Olaf standing in the hallways alone.

She left the door open a crack and went back to the chaise. Olaf pushed the door open all the way and closed it, flipping the lock behind him. He strolled over and sat next to Jesselyn on the chaise. Her eyes darted to the floor, thinking that she would break down if she looked in his eyes.

"Jesselyn?" He murmured quietly, grabbing her hand securely in his.

That was it. She broke down, just his voice and that simple gesture. She became crying harder, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She rambled, hiccups interrupting her every so often. "I know you must hate me, I'm so sorry, and so stu-"

When she felt his hand covering her mouth she silenced and looked at him, "I don't hate you. But why did you do this. Do you not want to get married?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, he let his hand drop. "That's not it, I love you Olaf, but," she trailed off, struggling to find the words to explain what had happened.

"But what? Did something happen?" Jesselyn nodded and quickly relayed the story from when Selina had come too where she had finally left. Olaf chuckled, surprising her. "I will never look at any other princess the way I look at you. You are my everything," he said as she kissed her lightly in the forehead.

Jesselyn began crying again, only this time from happiness, "thank you Olaf," she hugged him tightly. "Is everybody still here?" She asked nervously.

He nodded and stood up, holding his hand for her, "yes and they're waiting for a wedding. So let's go and give them one."

Jesselyn looked him up and down, noticing his regal appearance. His white jacket was adorned with blue and gold accents, the Arendelle crest adorned the right side of his jacket, shining a bright silver, his white pants and black riding boots made him seem as if he was already royalty.

"Let's do it," she grabbed his hand and they made their way to their wedding.

Outside the hall Anna was pacing back and forth furiously, but Kristoff and Elsa trying to calm her down. When her red headed cousin spotted her she ran over and shook her, "where have you been? We've all been worried sick."

Kristoff went behind her and grabbed both her arms, backing her away from Jesselyn, "calm down Anna, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Jesselyn nodded, "there is, but let's not keep everybody waiting any longer. I'll tell you everything later."

Anna nodded, smiling. She might have been worried out of her mind, but this wedding was finally going to happen, and that's all that mattered. "Right, let's get you two married."

Olaf laughed and opened the door to the hall, he entered, most likely going to tell her parents and announce that everything was alright. Moments later her mother and father came out, smiles in their faces.

"Are you ready dear?" Her mother asked, leaving what had happened in the past.

Jesselyn nodded and wrapped her arms around her parents' arms. Though it was uncommon for a bride to walk down with both her parents, she gladly excepted it. Wanting both of them to be right next to her.

The music began to play and she walked slowly down the isle, smiling when she saw Olaf at the alter. When she got to the steps that led to the alter she kissed both her parents on the cheeks before they took a seat in the front row.

The priest went through everything, and the vows finally came. "I do." Olaf said, smiling charmingly as he looked Jesselny in the eye.

"And do you Princess Jesselyn of Istea take Sir Oalf as your husband?"

Jesselyn smiled widely, "I do."

And with that the priest announced that they were officially married and Olaf and Jesselyn shared the first kiss of their new life together as husband and wife. Everyone cheered and the reception went as planned. No surprises, that very night Jesselyn and Olaf simply laid in their new shared bed, wanted to just be with each other. They were married and nothing was going to break them apart.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please keep an eye for the new stories about Jesselyn and Olaf, Elsa and her Prince Charming, and maybe even sim Kristoff and Anna.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers who took the time to read and review this story. I love you all my precious Gummy Bear family members.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


End file.
